


Bar-Hopping

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thor is having fun, implied intoxication, loki is not having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Thor takes his brother Loki on a pub crawl.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bar-Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> A little thingy for the letter B in my 1k follower thingy

* * *

“On to the next one, brother!” Loki let out an audible groan as Thor grabbed his arm to drag him out into the cool night and to the next tavern on the list Stark had provided the blond idiot. 

“Ah, yes… the next one.” Loki pried his brother’s hand off of his arm pondering if this annoyance was really worth it to stay in the good graces of (y/n)...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> like it? love it? hate it? Let me know and maybe give it a kudos


End file.
